Accio loverboy
by owlPost29
Summary: R/H slash - have finally revisited it and decided to tone things down a bit and concentrate on plot instead of pure slash... enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

_Accio Loverboy by owlPost29_

CHAPTER 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Quite unfortunately, I don't own any Harry Potter. But if I did…!!

Please leave if the thought of Ron and Harry doing, well, who knows what?!

Any poetry which might appear later on is not my own unless I say anything to the contrary. ENJOY!

_I wrote this story (my first fanfic, so please be kind!) because there are very few __good __Ron/Harry stories around. Everyone seems to be obsessed with Draco Malfoy/Harry or even worse… Snape/Harry!_

_I don't mind a bit of Lupin/Harry on the side, although the whole werewolf theme is getting a bit old…! _

_I do hope you enjoy it! Please forgive any mistakes which inevitably slip by unnoticed. Suggestions, comments and reviews welcome .If you like it, I shall dutifully continue! _

'Firewhiskey?' said a frustrated Ron Weasley to the Fat Lady in the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room.

'Butterbeer!' tried Harry, to no avail. Once again, the Fat Lady had overdone the Christmas cheer. She had a terrible hangover and a splitting headache causing her to whimper at the loud, irritated voices of two impatient, shivering students who looked vaguely familiar. She was still busy recovering and everything was still bit of a hazy blur.

'Bloody Mary.' tried Harry, trying hard to stay calm.

With a groan, the Fat Lady obliged, and the portrait swung open, revealing a warm, cosy common room. The two wizards made their way to their favourite chairs, in front of a roaring fire. Apart from them, the room was deserted; the dim but homely, rustic firelight danced around the walls, creating eerie shadows that seemed alive. They were the only Gryffindor students who had remained at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Hermione's parents had begged her to come home. With all the uncertainty and fear surrounding the return of the Dark Lord, most of the students had been glad to be with their loved ones, to make sure that they were still alive…

However, to Harry, even double potions seemed better than spending Christmas with the Dursleys. And Ron, who like Harry was wearing a new, hand-knitted jersey, had decided against abandoning him. The Burrow would have been the perfect solution, but after the Umbridge fiasco, it would have created far too much publicity and perhaps even have endangered the entire Weasley family.

Hermione had left a large number of Chocolate Frogs for Ron, and a quick quotes quill for Harry. If he was to 'tell lies' –he was painfully reminded of the scar on his hand saying

_I must not tell lies – _at least it wouldn't be with his own blood!

They had also both received an extremely _interesting _necklace with corks, radishes and shells dangling in a rather haphazard fashion, from Luna Lovegood.

They had just come from Hagrid's hut, where they had gone to wish him a Merry Christmas. He had given them a large number of rock cakes, which were hard enough to cause one's teeth substantial damage.

Chucking snowballs at each other, they returned to the dazed Fat Lady, who was not quite sure of the password.

After chomping their way through Chocolate Frogs and Cockroach Clusters, a sly, calculating smile spread across Ron's face. It took a while for Harry, who had now discovered a packet of Sherbet Lemons, to notice this unexpected change and ask him what was going on.

'Well, mate, I'm a prefect right…' said Ron, with mischief ringing in his voice.

'And so? Trying to rub it in?' replied Harry, jokingly.

'No. It's just… you remember during the Triwizard Tournament, when you went into the prefect's bathroom to decipher the clue from the mermaids?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'I was thinking. The 'bath' is _so_ big – like a giant, hot pool. Why not go for a swim? And since I _am _a prefect, it will be legal!'

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face. He remembered the steaming water and the haunting mermaid song. It sounded like fun.

Peeves seemed to have gone on holiday too, if that was possible, so the whole atmosphere needed some major livening up!Since most of the students had gone home, there was little risk of running problems while 'smuggling' Harry in. In excited tones, they planned playing two-man water Quidditch, having loads of butterbeer and causing as much chaos as possible.

There were no incidents along the way. Ghosts, singing strange, almost mournful Christmas carols, floated here and there, and the ever watchful Mrs Norris was seen lurking in the shadows.

Enchanted decorations and fairy lights graced the corridors, making them seem less austere. Before leaving, Harry took a quick look at the Marauder's Map, just in case. There was, it transpired, no need for the invisibility cloak: all was still.

With their towels and a bag with 'supplies', they got to the door outside the grand, almost sacred prefect's bathroom. Ron flicked his wand and said the secret incantation, and the highly embellished stone door clicked open.

'Excellent!' they both exclaimed, and rushed inside, closing the door behind them. While Harry was admiring the vastness and beauty of the room, Ron, with another twitch of his wand, caused water to start gushing from several taps, creating a very impressive, waterfall effect.

'It certainly has been a whi - ' Harry stopped when he saw Ron's sudden smugness.

'Prat!' he yelled, pretending to take out his wand.

'What? Don't be so _sensitive_, Mr. Chosen One...' said Ron, then, very cheekily, added: '_The one who got away!_ '

'YOU!' exclaimed Harry, tossing his wand aside and running after Ron, threatening to tackle him and throw him into the giant bath, which was already filling up with hot water and frothy, soapy foam.

Laughing loudly, they ran after each other, dodging and diving out of the way, until they were both exhausted.

' I 'spose we should hop in. The water looks great.' said Ron, panting.

'Good idea!' replied Harry, who had already started taking off his socks and the Weasley sweater.

Soon, they had stripped down to their boxers and tentatively, stepped into the steaming water…

I hope this has aroused your curiosity! Next chapter will follow soon! Please review if you like it!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 2

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Slowly, they submerged themselves, with just their heads above the water. The high temperature took some getting used to, but it was a relaxing, calming and reviving heat. They remained silent, enjoying the warmth that was suddenly coursing their veins. There was a fresh, rejuvenating herbal smell emanating from the water and lazy bubbles were floating around. 'Ahhh. This is the life!' said Harry, almost to himself.'You can say that again. Bet Hermione's freezing her - ' Harry shot him a look '- off!'

'It's been such a crazy year! On that first, nervous ride on the Hogwarts Express, I would never have dreamed of the trouble we keep getting ourselves into! Even Hermione, bushy haired and probably already quoting _Hogwarts: A history_, had no way of predicting the drama looming on the horizon.'

'Yeah, not that Hermione was ever very good at divination!'

They both roared with laughter. Remembering Hermione's clash with Trelawney, who saw the Grim in every cup of tea (_or glass of sherry!_ ), made them feel better about their abysmal potions results. They had awoken the mermaids in the stained glass windows around the room, which was soon filled with the beautiful but very faint sound of their singing. The butterbeer was flowing and their private party had started. There was lots of splashing, as well as more diving and chasing. Miraculously, Ron was able to cause a beach ball to materialise, and they had an improvised game of 'Quidditch'. The laughter and singing rose above the mermaids' ethereal voices, and for a while, Harry forgot all about Voldemort, Sirius, his parents and the scar. It was like being a young kid again. Carefree and innocent.

_Like it so far? Please let me know!_

As the evening progressed, something quite curious and unexpected happened. Ron leaped up in the air to whack the ball back to Harry, and it was at this precise moment that Harry, for the first time, realised how handsome Ron really was. Yes, he was tall and lanky, but he had strong, muscular arms, broad shoulders and well-toned abs. It was just a split second, but it changed everything. A silence seemed to have fallen, not that Ron was aware of anything in particular yet. But Mr. Potter was very much aware of the stirring of something wild and untameable concealed by the thin material of his boxers. Ron could not see that Harry was hard, unless he stared down there, but Harry was still highly embarrassed and self-conscious. He didn't know or understand. How? Why? What in the name of Merlin was going on?

In this completely unforeseen series of events, something else happened which also played a pivotal role in what was to unfold. Ron had jumped into the air with such speed and force that his thin, red, satin boxers, that were ever so slightly too large around his slim hips, were seen floating on the surface when the splashing subsided. The silence which fell was now complete. Even the mermaids appeared to have gone back to sleep. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at the boxers, and at each other again. Normally, they would start laughing hysterically. No sweat. Just put them back on. But something had happened between them. It was as though a silent exchange of thoughts, emotions and previously unknown or unacknowledged longings and desires had taken place. After a few seconds, a saucy grin appeared on Harry's face. He reached down into the water and effortlessly removed his own boxers. The two young men faced each other, with two pairs of boxers floating in between. They knew they were suddenly on the verge of a dangerous precipice, a dizzying height above rational thought, teetering on the edge of a cliff of discovery…

_And??? Ohhh! It gets better. I have already written the sequel ,but any suggestions/ideas will be used before I post it. Trust me… it will be worth the wait! Please review!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	2. Accio continues

Chapter 3

Like it so far? Please e-mail me (follow owlPost29 link) and let me know what you think! ;-D

Please read the following poem before you read the story. You will find that Dumbledore was right after all…

_Ah! sweet mystery of life, at last I've found thee;_

_Ah! I know at last the secret of it all;_

_All the longing, striving, seeking, waiting, yearning,_

_The burning hopes, the joys and idle tears that fall!_

_For 'tis love, and love alone, the world is seeking;_

_And it's love, and love alone, that can reply;_

_'Tis the answer, ti's the end and all of living,_

_For it is love alone that rules for aye!_

[Rida Johnson Young

Slowly, as though it was all just a wonderful, impossible dream, Harry walked towards Ron. The _naked_ redhead gave a nervous flutter as the tall, dark and, now that he thought about it, handsome Boy Who Lived made his way through the luxurious foam.

Time stood still and Ron's knees weakened. Harry was right in front of him. Harry held out his hand. Without a word, or even a flicker of hesitation, Ron took it. The instant they touched, something passed between them, like a strong electric current. A stray tear dripped down Ron's face. After all the years of oppressing his desires and lusting after his 'best mate', they had finally connected in a way he had never thought possible.

'Ohh… Harry!' Ron said, his voice bursting with emotion and longing.

'Shhh', said Harry, gently wiping away the tear. Lovingly, he placed one hand behind Ron's fiery, ginger hair, and another on his hips. A tingling sensation of delight nearly swept Ron of his feet.

Harry drew him closer. Ever so slowly, his lips brushed against Ron's. With a desperate sigh of desire and _need,_ Ron opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

The kiss was, if you will forgive the irresistible pun, absolutely magical. The moist lips touched. Harry's tongue entered Ron's mouth and Ron responded with equal enthusiasm and urgency. Ron gasped and moaned with pleasure. He surprised himself when his one hand, almost of its own accord, groped Harry's ass, the other one holding on to his 'best mate' as though his life depended.

An unexpected and quite uncharacteristic giggle issued from the sexy Quidditch captain, who reciprocated by fondling Ron in an even more sensitive area…

They were both ready to go to the next level and explore the realms of unspeakable delight. The kissing and groping was getting even more heated: it would have been highly appropriate to have roaring fireworks in the background.

However, they were both startled by the sudden addition to the

passionate moanings echoing through the Prefect's bathroom. It was a tearful, anguished yet slightly hollow sound.

Looking around the room, still panting heavily with excitement, they both saw the semi-transparent form of Moaning Myrtle floating in the distance…

_I hope things are getting 'hot' enough for you. Suggestions and inspiration__ (like, for instance, who __you__ want to be on top…!) are welcome (follow e-mail link). I chose the name owlPost29 only because Sherbet Lemon, Remus Lupin (various combinations), buckbeak etc were already taken. Please review! The next chapter (M rating) will come as soon as the 'owl post' will allow! _


End file.
